Stay
by JossieGirl
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3x04! "What happened before. What happened again last night. It belongs in the past". Liar. He has given his heart to her and he will not ask for it back. She is his one true love.
1. Cesare

**Stay**

**SPOILERS FOR 3x04! So if you have not seen the episode, read at your own rick, because there are some MAJOR spoilers!**

**So this is my fist fic for The Borgias. I LOVE this show and have been watching since it started. I am obsessed with Cesare and Lucrezia! Yes, the brother and sister thing is a bit weird, but it is soooo much more than that. It's a love story. A love story of epic proportions, and I WILL go down with this ship!**

**This is just a little drabble of what I thought would be going on in Cesares' head when he was talking with Lucrezia in their last scene, which was…heartbreaking! *Sobs quietly in a corner* **

**So read at your own rick! Yee be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Borgias, or the characters…but if I did, this epi would have ended VERY differently!**

Stay

"What happened before. What happened again last night. It belongs in the past".

_Liar_ he thinks to himself. He tries to stop the words from coming out of his mouth, but he can't seem to stop them.

"It has no place in your future, nor mine."

He wants to tell her he doesn't mean it. He wants to tell her that he wants that night to happen every night, because he doesn't think that he can live without her now, but he doesn't. He just sits there and continues to talk.

"All is done now, you can go off and love your husband and I can go off and find a bride."

He doesn't want her to love her husband. He wants her to love him, and him alone; because he will only ever love her. If he is able to find a bride, he does not think that he will be able to love her, because he loves someone else. He loves his Lucrezia. He has given his heart to her and he will not ask for it back. She is his one true love, though he will not admit it to her, because she deserves much better than him.

"Maybe we both can work our way to happiness".

It pains him at the thought that she could be happy without him. Last night was the happiness night of his life; he has never felt that way before. He knows it's wrong to feel this way about her, but he can't help it.

She is quiet for a moment and he wants nothing more than to gather her into his arms and kiss but he doesn't. He just stares at her like a coward, hoping that she might tell him no, that he is being foolish, that they belong together; but she just stares back at him with the saddest look on her face. How badly he wants to make her smile like he did that previous night.

She places her hand on his knee and says three words.

"Come back soon."

He wants to cry, he wants to yell, but he looks at her one last time, and gets up and walks away not daring to look back.

**I would love to hear your feedback, so be kind a leave a review! :D**

**Cheers!**

**Jossie Girl**


	2. Lucrezia

**Stay**

**SPOILER FOR 3X04! Read at your own risk!**

**Part 2 of **_**Stay. **_**What I think might have gone through Lucrezias' mind when Cesare walks away. It's short, but I think it's powerful. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Borgias or its characters…if I did then this epi would have ended waaaaay differently!**

Stay

"_I will make you happy. I promise."_

His words echo in her mind as she watches him walk away from her. He broke his promise to her. He always held his promises. But no, not this one. The first promise to her, broken; and she feels empty.

Silent tears fall down her face. She wants to yell, she wants to scream, she wants to tell him to stay, but nothing comes out. She wants to run after him and drag him back to her, but her legs won't move. Nothing is working. Now he is on his way to France to find a bride, and she wants to vomit. She can't stand the idea of another woman touching him. Can't stand the idea of him touching another woman liked he touched her; gently, soft caressing touches, his quiet voice whispering in her ear. It makes her sick to think that he would be doing that to someone who is not her.

He told her that maybe they can both try and be happy now, but _he_ made her happy. She knows it's wrong but it feels so right. How can it be _wrong _if it feels so _right_? She has never felt this way before; and now that she's felt it, she wants this feeling to last forever.

She feels as if her heart has been ripped out of her chest and has been trampled on. It's too much to handle.

She sobs out loud now, as if all the energy has been sucked out of her body. She wonders if she cry's loud enough he will come back. He will realize that she can't be happy without him. But he doesn't come back, and her heart breaks a little bit more.

It's as if she is about to break into a thousand pieces, and no one will be able to put her back together; except for the man who has walked away with her heart. The man who is now on his way to find happiness without her.

And all she can do is cry.

**I hope you all liked it! Please my kind and leave a review. I love to know what you guys think!**

**Cheers!**

**Jossie Girl**


End file.
